Aegis
Aegis (pronounced “'Aigis'”, which was also her former localized text name) (The Heartless Armed Angel) is one of the two main protagonists alongside the ”Blue-Haired Boy” (officially named Makoto Yuki in mostly recent voice acting-related medias since anime) in Persona 3 and the sole main protagonist in the sequel Persona 3 FES after his death at the end of the original 3rd game. She’s one of the playable characters in the fighting games Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. She returns in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 1’s DLC playable characters. Bio Aegis is a 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, an android designed to hunt and eliminate Shadows, and the only active model of her kind still active. Her Unit number is unknown. In 1999, she was activated to eliminate the appraiser of Nyx, the personification of Death itself who would descend on humanity and wipe it out. However, as she was unable to fulfill her task, she instead sealed the appraiser's Arcana of Death within a young blue haired boy named Makoto Yuki, who was the sole survivor of a car crash which killed his parents. Upon her reactivation a decade later in a phenomenal event known as Dark Hour, she joined S.E.E.S., a group of Persona users from Gekkoukan High School led by Mitsuru Kirijo, who have dedicated themselves to hunting down Shadows. The very same blue haired boy she used to seal Nyx, Makoto was also a member of this group, and his sacrifice to seal Nyx away inspired Aigis to continue her work as a member of the Shadow Operatives, a Persona black ops division that investigates Shadow-related phenomenon. At some point in the end of FES, she merge with her lost half known as Metis, and finally fulfill her desire to obtain her own human emotions. Many years after the original Inaba incident, S.E.E.S has a successor named Shadow Operatives is build, and Aegis is one of the full-time member aside her friend and new boss Mitsuru Kirijo. Upon learning the existence of her older sister unit Labrys, she, Mitsuru and their old friend Akihiko Sanada went Inaba for a mission to investigate the connection between P-1 Grand Prix tournament and Labrys’ disappearance on TV World. However, they are actually being followed by the Interpol detective Naoto Shirogane, who is also amongst Inaba’s Persona users and enlist to keep in touch with one another for this investigation. Few days after Labrys is rescued, but the mastermind who controlled her got away, Aegis, Mitsuru and Akihiko are kidnapped by a Shadow who disguised as a driver sent by the mastermind himself, in order to lure both Inaba’s Investigation Team and other surviving Operative members to his trap within P-1 Climax, sent in the Dark Hour of Inaba. Trivia * Aegis is the only Persona 3 character to physically appear in the initial storyline of BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. ** Ironically, she did not appear physically on her home series’ Episode of the storyline. Instead, she is only being mentioned by Yosuke, who is unaware alongside his other fellow Investigation Team members that she too got involved in the “Cross Tag tournament” instead of having her fellow Operative members dragged along with her. * Aeigs, along with Yu Narukami‘s Arena remix theme is not ”in Mayonaka Arena” (which is mainly for Eastern/Japanese version) and was replaced with “Arena ver.” on their BGM name in Western version. ** Also like Jubei Mitsuyoshi (prior recent patch for the latter), Aegis’ theme name also has misspelled text name, such as being Heartfull Cry instead of original Heartful Cry text, unlike Heart Aino's BGM theme name. * Aegis has color palettes of the following characters: her sister Labrys, Nu-13, Metis (Persona 3), Vatista, , Penny Polendina (RWBY) and Lavenza (Persona 5). ** Athena has color palettes of the following characters: Labrys, Nu-13, Psyche (Persona 3), Hyde Kido, Ruby Rose, and Igor (Persona). * Unlike her previous localized appearances, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle is the first game where her text name remained as her original Japanese one, “Aegis”, globally no matter what voice, region and subtitle languages the players chose, rather than having the more frequently used, “Aigis”. In the more recent Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight, the name reverted back to Aigis, meaning the name "Aegis" in CTG may have been an oversight, or a non Atlus employee translating the name. **Originally, the developer wants to have English announcer pronounce “Eijis” when setting the language options in Japanese, until this was later unused to get her corrected globalized pronunciation, “Aigis”. This is because of both Japanese and English versions have the right pronunciation of her name, no matter what language options, unlike Teddie. *Aigis's Title '''The Heartless Armed Angel '''a reference to her being a humanoid android with heavy weaponry. *The May 20th 2019 patch changed the announcers pronunciation to "Eijis" in English, though every other instance is unchanged. See Also *Aegis at Megami Tensei Wiki *Metis, Aigis’ lost half at Megami Tensei Wiki *Palladion at Megami Tensei Wiki **Pallas Athena at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Downloadable Contents